7 ans dans une vie
by curllette
Summary: 7 ans dans une vie c'est quoi ? C'est le temps de se rencontrer, de tomber amoureux, de se détester et de s'aimer. 7 ans c'est le temps qu'il faut pour grandir et se rendre compte que l'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre. 7 ans c'est juste assez pour apprendre a s'aimer.


Bon je suppose que personne n'a entendue parler de moi ici parce que je n'ai jamais écris une seule fiction sur Harry Potter pour la simple et bonne raison que avant cette été je n'avait jamais vue aucun des films ni lue aucun livre, et après avoir vue le 1 je me suis empressé en même pas un mois de voir la suite et j'ai adoré, vraiment.

Étant donné que j'ai déjà poster d 'autres fiction sur ce site je ne suis pas vraiment nouvelle MAIS voilà de nombreux mois que mon ordinateur prends la poussière sous mon lit ( Tout comme mon imagination –'' ) donc c'est un peu comme un deuxième première fois avec tout le stress de savoir que vous allait penser de mon écrit. Bref si vous êtes arrivé à cette endroit de mon monologue je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et sinon ben nous nous retrouvons en bas. ^^

* * *

« SERPENTARD »

Et la salle se tut, Albus Severus Potter panique il sent les regards pensant venant des 4 tables de la grande salle se poser sur lui. Peu à peu certain se mettent a applaudir bientôt suivis par le reste des élèves. Albus lui se lève tremblant, descends l'estrade pour aller s'asseoir près de ses nouveau compagnon d'infortune, encore bien trop surpris par l'annonce il ne fait pas attention au blond assis à ses côtés qui comme tout le monde le regarde avec de grand yeux, ce qui le différencie du reste des élèves c'est cette lueur d'amusement dans ses prunelles bleu-acier. Un Potter à Serpentard ! C'est une première !

Un peu plus loin parmi les Griffondor James Sirius Potter n'en croit pas ses yeux, son petit frère, son frêle, fragile et naïf petit frère se retrouve parmi les serpents. Pas que la maison en elle-même le dérange, à vrai dire il s'en fout, non ce qui le laisse perplexe c'est en quoi son frère a t-il l'étoffe d'un Serpentard ? Jamais il n'aurait crue qu'il finirait dans cette maison, Griffondor ou alors à la limite Poufsouffle d'accord ,mais la ? La James n'arrivait pas à y croire.

À peine plus loin parmi les première années, un peu trop grand pour leur âge, une petite rousse attends patiemment son tour, elle avait attendue ce moment depuis le premier jour ou ses parents lui avait parlé de Poudlard, et avec toute l'assurance d'un gamine de 11 ans, elle affirmait qu'elle serait une Serdaigle et bien que son père lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle ressemblait bien plus a une Griffondor, Rose n'en croyait pas un mots elle voulait donc elle serait a Serdaigle, un point c'est tout. Évidemment si le choixpeaux la répartissez dans la maison des rouges et ors elle serait fière mais a vrai dire quasiment toute sa famille avait été ou était en ce moment même à Griffondor. Rose elle voulait se démarquer, faire dans l'originalité et Serdaigle était parfait pour ça. Quoique en matière d'originalité son cousin frappait fort la : Serpentard, Rose n'avait pas de préjuger mais elle savait déjà que cela ne plairait pas a tante ginny ni à son père, sachant qu'en plus son cher cousin était assis à côté d'un certain blond que son père lui avait formellement déconseiller de fréquenter, c'était pas bon du tout cette histoire...

« ROSE WEASLEY »

C'était a son tour, C'était son jour, son heure, elle s'avança la tête haute vers la chaise, ce soir sa changerait.

Scorpius Malefoy n'en revenait pas Albus Severus Potter était assis à côté de lui, il s'imaginait déjà le tête de son père quand il lui dirait cela, un mélange entre le dégout et l'amusement surement . Il se détourna de sa réflexion a l'égard de Potter pour se concentrer sur la jeune fille qui avançait parmi les élèves, encore une Weasley se dit-il, mais combien en y a t-il ?

Scorpius dut admettre que c'était la plus jolie Weasley qu'il lui était donner de voir, bien que victoire était très belle, elle était blonde et aussi ironique que ce puis être Scorpius n'aimait pas les blonde, pour en revenir a la jeune Weasley elle n'était pas belle, à 11 ans on est pas belle juste jolie mais il pouvait affirmer que oui elle le serait, chance pour lui il aurait le loisir de confirmer ses hypothèse durant les années a venir.

« GRIFFONDOR »

Elle leva la tête avec fierté et il put constater tout l'assurance maternelle dont elle avait hérite, juste le temps d'un seconde il crut voir de la déception dans les orbes noisette de la rousse, vite remplacé par l'espièglerie purement Weasley qui animé chaque paire de yeux de cette immense famille.

Se sentant observer Rose leva les yeux et tomba avec le regard froid de Scorpius Malefoy, son père lui disait encore le matin même de ne pas l'approcher quand a sa mère elle lui demandait de ne pas écouter son père et de surtout pas prendre part au querelle d'autrefois et même si Rose aurait voulait écouter son père la elle ne savait plus quoi penser face a prunelles sans aucune trace de haine du jeune blond, elle crue voir un certaine affection mais elle devait sans doute être fatigué, oui c'est sa elle était fatigué et il lui tardait d'aller dormir.

« Excuse moi tu es Scorpius Malefoy c'est sa ? Le fils de Drago Malefoy n'est ce pas ? »

« C'est exact. »

Et voilà que encore on lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il était le fils de Drago Malefoy, il s'attendait à ce que le jeune Potter lui crache les pires insulte sur sa famille, comme on n'avait toujours fait d'ailleurs. Scorpius n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis et quand il pensait s'en faire un, lui et sa famille prenait leurs jambes a leur cou en reconnaissant cette foutue chevelure blonde, et ses parents pensaient qu'il allait se faire des amis ici, à Poudlard ou il y avait bien assez de Weasley-Potter pour lui casser la figure ? Il releva la tête prêt à encaisser le coup et la petite phrase héroïque du style : « Ça c'est pour mon père. », mais rien à la place les grands yeux de Potter fils emplis de gentillesse, un grand sourire amicale et une mains tendue vers lui.

« Enchanté moi c'est Albus Severus Potter. »

Scorpius saisis la mains du Serpentard et pour la première fois un vraie sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Je suis sur que toi et moi serons très amis Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy »

* * *

Bon comment c'était ? Bon ? Mauvais ? J'accepte toute les critique ( de façon subtile bien sur je suis quand même un être humain :p ). J'attends vos avis avec l'impatience d'un gosse a Noël ^^

Je vois d'avance que l'on l'on probablement me parler de mon orthographe pitoyable mais que voulait vous j 'ai toujours était une quiche en orthographe et après avoir lue et relue mon texte me paraît plutôt normal en ce qui concerne les fautes. Donc si une gentille personne veut se dévouer me corrige je suis prenante. Voilà au plaisir de vous revoir ^^


End file.
